


Leave

by OfThornandRose



Series: Walking Away [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hades leaves, Humor as a coping mechanism, Insults, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, Queen Hecate, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Walking away, domestic abuse, it will be happy in the end, tags will be updated after every new chapter, trauma healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfThornandRose/pseuds/OfThornandRose
Summary: After the incident with Minthe, Hades is at his wits end and after his brother tell him he’s unwelcome, he takes this advice and leaves, let Olympus manage without him, he isn’t important anyway, right?
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Walking Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731607
Comments: 28
Kudos: 223





	1. Son of Cronus

_You’re the spitting image of Cronus! You have his eyes. His hands. His skin._

Minthe’s words bounced around in his mind, just reminding himself of who he was, the black sheep of the family, the outcast. He was cast down into the underworld and forgotten by his own family. Hades took a deep draw from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke as tears freely flowed down his face. He tossed the spent cigarette into the now overflowing ashtray.

_I have thousands of employees and of course none were in the hall with me at the time!_

If it wasn’t for Hecate grabbing Minthe when she did, who knows what could have happened. 

_Who would want to be with someone who resembles the greatest tyrant we’ve ever known?_

Hades could feel her hands on his face, her nails felt like daggers leaving scratches on his cheeks. . He ran his shaking fingers through his hair and let it fall to his side. He stood from the couch and walked to the window overlooking his city, 

_It practically runs itself…who really would notice i'm gone_

Usually he would try and not let the intrusive thoughts get to him, or tell himself he’s wrong, but the voices were adamant. 

_They don’t care! You don’t matter!_

“I think I need to book an appointment with my therapist.” He muttered

_This day cannot possibly get worse_

As if almost on cue, Hades’ phone rang. He practically sprinted for his phone that he had left on the couch, hoping, praying that maybe it would be a call from the little pink goddess. Lifting the phone to his face and blinking through the teary haze of his eyes he could make out the caller ID. _Weatherboy_

_Fucking hell, what now_

He grumpily hit answer and held the phone to his ear and wiped some tears off with his sleeve, and hoped he sounded normal and not like he sat crying alone for 15 minutes

“What do you need now?” Hades very gruffly answered into the phone 

“My office 5 minutes…”


	2. Well Maybe You’re Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus’ meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some more mentions of domestic violence, and some not so nice insults from Zeus (Sorry, not Sorry)

“My office 5 minutes…” Zeus curt voice interjected over the phone

“Honestly! Are you actually kiddi-“

“Call Ended.” rang the cheerful voice over the phone. Hades stared at the screen, and sighed as he tossed it back to the couch where it landed with a dull thump.  _ Why can’t he just use text messages like a normal person! _ Hades’ inner monologue chided. He ran his fingers through his hair again, and strode to the bathroom to fix up his appearance. If his jackass brother was gonna call him with no notice, he better look presentable or he will once again be the laughing stock for the next decade. 

Olympus forbid he remake the “The Kingly Breakdown” as the media liked to call it, Zeus had bothered Hades into coming to “casual family lunch”, but nothing was casual nor was it just his brothers there, so all of Olympus saw him with slightly unkempt hair, a sweatshirt covered in dog hair, and track pants, the paparazzi got ahold of those photos and ran with it, he was the hot topic in weekly magazines for the next few months. 

From that day forward he never left the house without a full suit on and at least 15 minutes of making sure everything was in place before he even walked outside. He could never be seen in less anyway as to not “embarrass” his girlfriend.  _ No, we are not even thinking about that nymph right now.  _ Hades did one last check in the mirror of his hair and suit, and made sure he did not look like he bawled like a baby just minutes before.  _ Not giving them one more thing to make fun of me for _ .

With his looks to his satisfaction he summoned the ether to Zeus’ office. A pretentious one at that, all white marble with gold accents and almost comically large and gaudily decorated.  _ The Catholics called, they want their cathedral back _ . Hades couldn’t help but chuckle at that thought as he materialized fully in his brother's office. It seems he’s come late as Zeus is already ranting to Posideon who is lounging on the couch with a drink in hand. 

“OH! There you are,” Zeus spat, and looked at Poseidon while pointing judgmentally at Hades “look who finally showed up!” he seemed to have downed a few drinks already as he was slurring his words and most definitely was not pacing in a straight line.

“Ok shut it drama queen.” Posideon barked from the couch and turned to address Hades “Bro, have a seat I'll get you a drink” he gestured vaguely at the couch and got up to grab Hades a drink.

Hades sat while glaring daggers at Zeus who was now chugging a bottle of tequila while also making eye contact with Hades. “What the actual fuck do you need?” Hades all but shouted at his baby brother, but before he could continue Poseidon shoved a glass of whisky into his hands in hopes of trying to settle the tension.

“He needs some brotherly advice right now bro, so please just listen.” Posideon tried to reason before Zeus finished the rest of the bottle and dropped it sending it shattering across the floor.

“Yeah, advice to not have my wife killllllll me.” Zeus hiccuped and flopped down dramatically into a chair. Hades glanced at Poseidon who smiled and turned to Zeus wordlessly trying to coax more explanation out of him. “Heheheheheh, you know that mortal? The sexy brunette with the nice ass?” Hades glared at his brother wondering why in the realms was he needed for this.

“You have a new mortal every time I blink it seems, so no I don't know of the  _ Sexy brunette with the nice ass _ .” He deadpanned while taking a sip of whiskey

“Well miss nice cheeks is pregnant, so like, i do not knowww, what Hera is gonna do if she finds out.”

“For all of Olympus’ sake STOP FUCKING MORTALS!” Hades shouted at his brother having already lost his patience for these shenanigans “Maybe if you were a loyal husband you could love your wife and she won't want to kill you every five seconds!”

“What do you know of love?!” Zeus shouts back “All you ever dated was that slutty nymph and maybe a few others but those don’t count, you aren’t MARRIED.” Zeus slurred the last word and gave a devilish smirk “Like you’ll ever find someone to love, your girlfriend raises her voice at you once and you go crying like a little boy. Big blue crybaby”. He staggers up from the chair to grab another bottle of alcohol.

Hades’ face goes blank. How _ does he know, I had no signs of crying when I came here. Did someone tell him?  _ He was running through every possible scenario in his head of how it was possible 

“Thetis told me, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Zeus answered as he popped open a bottle of wine

“Why the fuck did you ask me here then?! If all you’re gonna do is complain about some mortal you knocked up, then when I try to give advice you throw a very personal insult at me, I'm going to go. I have a kingdom to run.” Hades got up from the couch and threw back the rest of his drink

“And by kingdom to run you mean go home and cry that no one loves you,” Zeus made a mocking pout “You need to man up and stop being a baby.”

“Zeus that’s enough.” Poseidon warned and tried to make a grab for the wine bottle

Hades stopped dead in his tracks and turned menacingly on Zeus “What you heard was lies, she...s-she…” he fumbled for the words but they escaped him

“S-s-she?” Mocked Zeus “I thought you s-s-s-stopped stuttering since you were a b-b-boy”

Posideon tried desperately to break up the shouting but he was ignored, the sound of lightning cracking and glass becoming strained under immense pressure started to add to the noise. 

“S-s-she H-HIT ME!” Hades tried to keep the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes at bay

“Oh bullshit! I know you get off on that! It was arousing and you just don't want to admit it!”

Hades couldn’t stop the tears that started to flow down his cheeks “It was not arousing at all you idiot! She called me names. She compared me to our F-F-Father!”

“Well because you do LOOK LIKE HIM!And you REEK of DEATH! You’re a MONSTER! A FREAK! No wonder no nymph, mortal or goddess wants you! Because You're his spitting image!” Lightning crashed outside the window and the thunder boomed. 

_ You’re the spitting image of Cronus! You have his eyes. His hands. His skin. _

_ Who would want to be with someone who resembles the greatest tyrant we’ve ever known? _

The sound of all the glass breaking was even more defening than the lightning, shards of it blew across the room and landed on the floor like small twinkling diamonds. The room was bathed in defining silence. Hades’ eyes were crimson red and he looked Zeus dead in the eyes and he spoke with haunting calmness “I see what you think of me dear brother, and well maybe you’re right, maybe i'll just leave, I’ll let the Olympians live In PEACE KNOWING THAT I AM GONE! The mirror image of Cronus is GONE! No more will my presence tarnish your lives. You all now may live in peace knowing that I will be no more.” His voice broke and he could not stop the tears, both Zeus and Posideon looked taken aback. 

Posideon tried to rush to Hades but it was too late the ether opened and engulfed him in darkness. A piece of metal hit the floor where Hades once stood, Poseidon watched as it rolled in a small circle on the floor before falling over with a metallic clank. He bent down and picked it up, his hands shaking. Posideon examined the metal object that he held, It felt heavy and cold. He ran a hand gently along the spires until one snapped with a crisp sound and fell into his hand. He looked at Zeus clutching the crown in one hand and the broken spire in the other and spoke barely above an audible whisper,

“What have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this dialogue written out way before the rest, and i promise there will be some more upbeat stuff to come, but we got to get through some darkness before we can get to the light. Also the Catholic Comment is 100% because my AP teacher is shoving European history down our throats and i can only think of Zeus’ office looking like a baroque cathedral and I expect nothing less.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades packs his things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to publish i was only thinking it would be a week or so for me to wrap up some schoolwork but then i got caught in so many other things i lost track of a writing schedule, hopefully newer updates wont take as long.

The ether opened up once again and dumped a very disgruntled and crying Hades into the middle of his office. He couldn’t help the tears that were flowing down his face as he collapsed on the floor, the weight of himself seemingly too much for his legs to handle

_ They really want me gone don’t they… _

He gave up trying to stop the thoughts that were running through his head, only making his tears fall faster. Crawling over to the couch where he last threw his phone and turned off location services and cellular so that he could not be tracked. He needed an escape, if they wanted him gone he would give them that. Willing himself to stand he strode over to his desk and retrieved a pen and paper and wrote out some letters to some people cause he couldn’t leave everything go it needed some order when he was gone. Sighing, he penned his first letter...

_ Dear old friend, _

_ I have known you for many years, and in all those years I have been the one standing strong and never backing down, even through my hardships. But they have piled up so high on me that I feel I may drown, As you may notice I’m gone, and no don’t come looking for me, by the time you’re reading this I’m far away. I leave you my throne, I trust you will keep things in order, and I also leave you my house and belongings ,in part, I will allow you and Persephone to have my things for I do not know when or if I’ll ever come back. _

_ -Hades _

_ P.s. - tell my baby brother he is a massive dick, at anytime, you’ll be the one to keep him in line now _

He folded the paper up and slipped it into an envelope which he named Hecate. Grabbing another paper he prepared for the more heart wrenching one, the one that made more tears fall down his cheeks thinking about it.

_ Dear Kore, _

_ Oh there are so many things I wish I could tell you, and it pains me to write this. Sweetness, you are the light of my life and I have never in my thousands of years of existence ever felt a bond as powerful as the one I’ve felt with you, I wanted to be able to tell you in person but I cannot. I hope you understand, and even if you do not feel the same for me it’s ok, I hope you find someone wonderful to spend your immortal life with. I could write you a novel on my feelings for you but I need to write out the more important details, and for one do not come looking for me, and it is not your fault in any of this, don’t blame yourself for my unhappiness. I gave you and Hecate the choice of any of my property, but I also ask of you to take care of my dogs, you're more bonded with them than Hecate and I trust them with you, they all are well trained and behaved and I’ll also leave a note on any of their special needs or notes on their diets and habits at my house. _

_ -Aidoneus  _

  
  


He realized in both of the letters he was rambling but if he didn’t act fast his brothers would track him down. So slipping the letter into an envelope titled Persephone he left them on his desk so that they would be found, and with that he got up and grabbed his cellphone, and in a moment of pure emotion and uncaring he launched it at the wall and watched as it shattered into pieces. 

_ That will ensure they cannot find me _

Wiping the tears from his face and letting the pure adrenaline of leaving this hell behind course through him he transferred home to give his goodbyes to his fur babies and pack any necessities for his departure. Touching down in his living room he was swarmed by the pack and given another wave of sadness for leaving them behind, but knowing that they would be in good hands. He smiled thinking fondly of the little pink goddess caring and loving his dogs, but also wondering, would they bring her sadness as they were the last part of him, would she cry as she pet them since they used to be his. He shook that thought away and after giving all of them ample ear scratches and hugs he went to jot down the note for Persephone on their care.

Somberly walking up the stairs he made his way to the bedroom and into his closet to grab a few shirts and pants, and into his dresser for some more casual clothes and underwear. Tossing the articles on his bed he went to retrieve a bag from another closet and began stuffing the temporary clothes into it. Making a mental note to buy more clothes once out of Olympus, and also thanking the fates for not having to worry about transactions being tracked, since he owned the banks and could make withdrawals from his private account with no records of it. 

He went to the bathroom and retrieved some toiletries, also adding them to the mental list of things to buy. Stuffing them also into the bag and then shouldering it once it was filled he moved slowly downstairs making sure to shut the lights off.

With one last walk around his house he looked around at everything and sighed, it was time to say goodbye for a bit. He went to the kitchen and filled the bowls of food for his dogs.

_ They will surely figure out by the morning of my absence. _

_ Maybe not… _

With a last run through of his mental checklist and satisfied he did everything on it, he opened up the ether once more and shifted his cobalt skin into that of a more pale peach skin and changed his white hair to raven black with one white streak that fell to the side and framed part of his face. He emerged from Olympus into the brisk mortal world air and closed the portal behind him and made his way onto the rolling fields where in the distance a house was seen at the edge of a cliff.

_ A place far away from Olympus... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on why Hades did not bring the dogs, one Cerberus is a dog tied to the underworld and being away from there would be pretty difficult for Cerberus i feel. The other dogs i also believe that hades basically rescues their souls and gives them sanctuary in his home, so taking them out of the underworld would be bad on their health and would. Be easier for the other olympians to track souls that are outside of the underworld and in the mortal realm.
> 
> Also mortal realm is in modern times in this fan fiction. 
> 
> Also also if anyone want to get in touch with me, give suggestions or see some of my art and other randomness I'm on both twitter and tik tok @ofthornandrose so follow me if you want other fandom stuff or some art and randomness.


	4. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Hades’ departure from his brothers office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay, school has been kicking my butt and the writers block has been real.

The air was crisp and the sound of waves hitting the cliff face sounded serenely to Hades’ ears. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and breathed out a breath he had been holding.

_This is my Sanctuary_

Moving the bag around to the front he rummaged around in some of the pouches until he grasped a pair of keys and made his way to the house, it was a stone house in muted grey colors with dark green ivy climbing the side, the roofs had large gables and stood tall and foreboding over the valley. From where he had opened the portal he was situated in the backyard of the property, the front of the house overlooked the ocean from the perch on the cliff. He reached the back door and put the key in, turned the lock open and stepped into the house, closing the door behind himself.

— — — Olympus — — —

“What have you done?” Poseidon's voice wavered slightly as he cradled his older brothers now broken crown in his hands.

“He’s just overreacting...right?” Zeus hiccuped “He wouldn’t leave, not like that.”

“I dont know...I don’t know…” Poseideon kept repeating it like a mantra as he started pacing around the office still holding the crown to him like it was a child. His eyes were watery and his breathing was ragged, borderline hyperventilating. “Why did you have to go and yell at him!?” He choked out “He was already hurting, why did you rub salt in the wounds!” 

“I’m Sorry!” He countered throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender

“That’s not good enough! We need to find him now before he does something rash, lets go to his office in tower 1, maybe he will be there.” Poseideon grabbed at Zeus’s arm and was about to transport over when the door to the office opened and a very angry Hera appeared, she seemed to have a portion of makeup on. 

“Care to explain why my vanity mirror just broke?” She ground out, her anger quickly dissolving to confusion when she opened the door more and saw the whole office was covered in broken glass and Poseidon on the verge of tears grabbing her husband with one arm and in the other holding Hades’ crown which seems to be broken. “What happened?”

Posideon looked at Hera and then at Zeus than back at Hera, “Zeus said somethings to Hades, got him really upset and we think he may be gone, like actually gone, we don't know where he went.” 

“What? What did my idiot husband say?” Hera asked, pulling her robe closed on her body and stepping into the office, being careful not to step on any glass, and all the while glaring daggers at Zeus, who hiccuped in reply to the gaze, still tipsy but using his powers to dwindle away the effect of the alcohol. 

“We can explain later, we need to find him and talk to him, given that he already hasn’t done anything.”

“I’ll get someone to clean this up I guess, I'll let you two find Hades, but please fill me in on what’s going on after you find him, I also hope he hasn’t done anything rash.” Hera gave a weak smile, and Posideon returned it, handing the crown over to her as well.

“You should probably hold onto this for now,” and with that the brothers transferred away

Touching down in the office some things were completely clear, Hades for one was not there, the place was a mess, and the remnants of a cellphone lay scattered across the floor. Posideon walked towards the phone and carefully picked it up, seeing if any of the phone could be used and maybe give an idea to where Hades was. Zeus went to his brother's desk and saw the notes that were left there.

“I think he has already done something rash.” Zeus looked up at Poseidon who was still trying to hold any part of the phone together, “He left letters addressed to Hecate and Persephone, I should open them, see what he said.”

“No don't open them, he left them for a reason, go find those two, they should still be here at work, i'll go to his house, maybe he’s hiding out there instead.”Posideon said defeatedly tossing the phone on the ground, it was beyond saving. Zeus nodded and went off to find Hecate and Persephone, while Posideon transferred away in hopes of intercepting Hades at the house. 

Finding Hecate was not hard; she was down the hall right across from hades’ office, the door to her office closed tight. Gaining the courage to face her Zeus knocked twice before a very sharp tone answered letting him inside, making him jump slightly. Hecate was one of the few people who sent a chill down the king's spine, her and Nyx, those two were absolutely terrifying. Striding in with what he hoped was a confident grin, he met eyes with Hecate who was reading papers with her feet propped up on the desk.

“Oh it's you…” she replied in a deadpan voice and placed the papers on her desk and adjusted the collar of her suit fixing her pointed gaze on the king. 

“I’m just gonna cut to the chase, I need you to come with me, and get Persephone as-”

“I’m not in the mood for your games,” Hecate interjected “Hades doesn’t want to be bothered so you thought I would crack? No can do.” She reached for her mug and swirled around a tea bag that was placed in it, and took a long drink out of it. 

“Its about Hades, he’s gone.”

Hecate choked on her tea, “What do you mean...gone?” She raised her eyebrow and put her mug back down.

“I said some things and he fought, he started crying saying he’s gonna leave, then transported away, he dropped his crown, it broke. He has letters addressed to you and Persephone on his desk.”

“Shit…” Hecate jumped up at that and grabbed her phone and put it on speaker quickly hitting the speed dial and letting it ring. “Did you check his house?” She looked up at Zeus with a slightly murderous undertone to it.

“Poseidon is checking right now.”

Hecate only nodded and muttered something under her breath, presumably some insult to Zeus in Ancient Greek. 

The phone was picked up and a cheerful voice answered “Yes Hecate?”

“Persephone, we need you in Hades’ office as fast as you can get there.” Hecate answered

“What’s going on?” The pink goddess inquired 

“No time to explain, just… get here.” Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose and ended the call. She glared daggers at Zeus and strode out of her office onto the main office taking her mug of tea with her, Zeus followed after her. Only those with a careful eye would notice her faltering grimace, and the shaking hand that held the tea mug. 

—Extras—

[My concept for Hades Human design](https://twitter.com/ofthornandrose/status/1301236549372317696?s=21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a Hades’ centric fic and while there’s the main conflict of the olympians trying to figure their shit out, i want to not have all angst for Hades, he needs his happy moments so please, comment down below any ideas/scenarios you want to be seen written out in this story and ill try to incorporate them into the storyline. 
> 
> And anyway thank you for sticking around while i try to balance my life out with all the stuff that’s been going on lately.


	5. The letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Persephone have a talk with the Kings, and Hades goes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, school had taken me out for the most part and while I had the beginning of this chapter finished i still wanted to add more and never gotten around to do it.

Hecate led the somber parade to Hades’ office with Zeus who tried to strike up a conversation, but was only shot down by a glare from Hecate and more under breath insults. They arrive at the door and walk in, the air tense, Poseidon is seated on the couch in the office with a scowl on his face. 

“He wasn’t there, he left another note for Persephone,” Poseidon holds the note up for the other two to see. 

All three deities let out a long sigh, and the air was uncomfortably heavy, and silence once again filled the room. The sound only broken by a faint ding of the elevator and the sound of heels clicking on the floor. The pink goddess made her entrance with her characteristic dazzling smile on her face, hair cut into a short bob and a form fitting white dress with strappy heels. Her smile quickly fell when she took in the mood of the room with the three somber gods.

“Hecate,” she turned to the two kings “Your majesties,” she turned back to Hecate “can I ask what is going on, where is Hades?” she turned to look around the office in search of him, but to no avail. 

Poseidon got up and grabbed the letters from the desk, he handed Hecate hers and placed both of Persephone's into her hands with a sad smile. “One was left here, the other was at his house.”

Persephone's face turned sour as the letter was handed to her, and she looked to Hecate, who didn't meet her glance and was transfixed on the open letter in her hands. The pink goddess fixed her gaze back on the letters and opened the one Poseideon indicated was left in the office. She could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she read it, 

_ “you are the light of my life and I have never in my thousands of years of existence ever felt a bond as powerful as the one I’ve felt with you” _

_ “I could write you a novel on my feelings for you” _

_ “I also ask of you to take care of my dogs” _

She read the short letter over and over again, eyes frantically searching for a joke, or an indication that this was not true, her hands started shaking and her visions blurred as the unshed tears rolled down her face. She felt a shaking hand being gently placed on her shoulder, she turned and met eyes with Hecate whose calm facade had seemed to crack. To any other observer Hecate seemed to be mildly shaken at most, but Persephone knew Hecate was trying her best to not break down, the sadness overflowing in her eyes, and her signature bored grimace was wobbling. The hand that was placed on Persephone's shoulder enveloped her into a one handed side hug, that only had Persephone sob harder and throw her arms around Hecate, whos whole body seemed to stiffen, but then the sound of paper hitting the ground and both hands came to embrace Persephone. Silent sobs racked through Hecate's body as she hugged Persephone tighter.

The two goddesses held each other for a few minutes, slightly calming down from their outburst. Hecate wiped her cheeks and fixed her hair before turning to Zeus who was awkwardly sitting on the edge of Hades’ desk. 

“Now I believe you two have some explaining to do.” Hecate said crossly at the two kings, she fixed them both with her characteristic scowl. 

Both of the kings visibly gulped and it was soon turned into a match of  _ Who can place the blame on the other brother _ , inevitably Zeus broke and told the goddesses how he had called Hades some unfortunate names, and had been in a very drunk state as well. The office was silent save for the clicking of the clock on the wall, and the gods who all seemed to be holding their breath, Hecate looked like she could strangle Zeus with the belt of her suit.

The silence kept on, until Persephone broke it, with a meek voice, “So what happens now?”

\-- -- -- Sanctuary -- -- --

Hades had just placed his bags down in the master bedroom of the house, and his mind wandered to what might be going on in Olympus at this very moment. 

_ No, don't think about them, not like any of them really cared about you _

_ No Hecate cared, _

_ She's the only one _

_ Persephone as well _

_ She was just being nice _

Hades shook his head trying to clear out the thoughts that were fighting behind his eyes. There was no use worrying about those trivial things at the moment, what he should be concerning himself with is heading out and stocking up his kitchen. He walked towards the front door, and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing himself without his typical cobalt skin was a slight shock, but that was to be expected, he rarely ever ventured to the mortal realm, and when he did he usually just holed himself up in the house and would drop the disguise since no one else was around. Keeping up appearances and the ventures into the town were to be expected of Hades, but he vaguely thought about just ordering for his groceries to be delivered to his house to save himself the trip. 

In the end he decided to head out, with one last check to make sure his human glamour was intact he grabbed his keys and stepped back outside towards the small garage that was situated a bit down the winding driveway near the side of the house. He had a small black convertible stored there, which was high end enough to be comfortable but not too flashy to draw too much attention. Unlocking the car, he decided to let the top down, and soon he was backing out of the garage and down the long driveway. The house itself was situated a few minutes out of town, and his house in particular was far enough out of the way away from prying eyes, he had bought the land years ago and built the small house on top as a small vacation home. Vacations were not something the God of the Dead took very often so the house was relatively untouched, but he still kept it around, just in case the need arouse, and he was certainly proud of past him for not getting rid of it. 

The drive was calm and as Hades approached the small town he mused how normal these mortals' lives are, and how they also seem to just live life with no cares that their lives are short lived in the eyes of the immortals. Chucking to himself at the thought, she turned the corner and pulled into the parking lot for the market that is on the edge of the town. For his second revelation of the day, he also realized this was his first time, really going out to get all his groceries, like  _ yes he's been in a market before _ but only ever for a few miscellaneous things that he was in a rush to get, never for all his food for the week, he usually ordered it to be delivered while he was busy at work. 

The place was not packed at this time of day, and Hades found himself enjoying the small murmurs of customers going about their tasks as he entered the store, and as he grabbed a cart he started down the first section of the store.

\-- -- --

After spending WAY too much at the market, Hades was on his way back to his house, the convertible trunk filled with food that would last much longer than a week. The sheer amount of foods that the mortals had astounded him, how could anyone choose with all the good options that were available. He wondered idly if the markets in the Underworld had this many options, and what foods he had been missing when he would run into a market on his way back home because he had just remembered in his 9o’clock meeting that he forgot to put down yogurt in his weekly grocery order. 

Pulling into the garage Hades, set out on the next grueling task, transferring the bags to the kitchen, grabbing a few in one hand and his keys in the other he headed to the front door to unlock it, and placing the bags down in the kitchen he returned outside to grab the rest.

After moving the groceries into the kitchen and putting them away, his kitchen he could at least say looks lived in, with food in the pantry and fridge and all the spice racks and cabinets also filled with perishables and general cookware he had ordered years back. Reaching for a glass and filling it up from the fridge and taking a drink he set it on the counter and rummaged around for a pan.

_ Might as well celebrate my house warming with a good meal _

And for the first time that day, he really felt at peace, it wouldn't last forever but at least he had this moment, he knew tomorrow will bring aboard new problems and doubts, but he would have to face them one day at a time. Letting his glamour drop, he continued to toil around in comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, and again I apologize for the wait,


End file.
